I'll Steal Your Heart
by Miriyoku Rio
Summary: Delinquent Eli and Student Council Prez Umi. When all the pair tend to do is bicker, what happens when one slip of the tongue changes their harsh words to sweet nothings?
1. Chapter 1

**This may or may not be another continued story that drives me crazy because I've started another story without updating/finishing the others. Deepest apologies.**

 **Delinquent Eli and Student Council Umi Au**

* * *

It had been but another day for Sonoda Umi. She had made her way to school, meeting up with her friends along the way. Lessons went by smoothly, nothing out of the ordinary happening that needed to be taken care of. Lunch went normally, she had decided to eat in the student council room this day, allowing herself to catch up on any paperwork that her vise-prez had (unsurprisingly) forgotten to do.

It was now the end of the day.

Umi had made it her priority to stay behind an hour or so and make sure to keep up with the paperwork and allowing her to relax knowing it's done. She heaved a tired sigh and clutched at her aching wrist, the dull atmosphere making this more unbearable than she needed.

 _At least I'm nearly done_ she thought, that being the only thing motivating her to continue.

Another fifteen minutes had passed and she had finally finished, wrist just about numb by this point. But she shrugged it off knowing that a warm bath was waiting for her at home.

She took her time collecting her things and finding the key, locking the door once outside.

"Well look what we have here?"

Umi's movement froze, her eyes widening as the sickeningly sweet tone reached her ears.

"What do you want, Ayase-san?" she kept her voice controlled, knowing full well that the female in question was a master of seduction and manipulation.

"Ouch, you wound me"

Umi finally dared to look, catching the glimpse of the fake look of hurt that the other put on.

Umi mentally sighed, she had no time for the other girl right now. "I ask again, what is it you want." Many times had this seductress gotten under her skin, doing her up most best to both annoy and intimidate her.

With no response, Umi was just about to leave when a force pushed her right against the door, both her wrists pinned above her head. Her eyes widened and a red hue filtered through her cheeks, daring to venture to the tip of her ears.

"A-A-Ayase-san?! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Eli ignored the council president and leaned further in, the proximity between them decreasing even more. Umi was the only girl in the school to not fall for her charms and she hated the other for it. But it also intrigued her greatly and wanted her to push the dark haired girls buttons. Which, as she would proudly declare, she had become an expert on doing.

Still, despite the hatred they shared, the pair always seemed to be in close range to the other. Whether that was bumping into each other in the hallway and starting an argument or like today, the blonde would be leaving an after school detention at the same time Umi would finish her paperwork.

So yes, despite growling when in the others presence, they found themselves in the same position a few moments later.

Eli licked her lips, taking in the delicious looking sight before her. She brushed her lips against the others burning ear, the reaction only adding more flame to both Umi's cheeks and Eli's pride.

But she had been to wrapped up in the reaction to notice when Umi shifted her leg, knee cramming into her stomach. Eli clutched at her wounded belly and let out a pain filled groan. But, her grin stayed in place, slightly making Umi want to knock her out completely.

"Enough" Umi stated, brushing off her uniform and coughing into her hand in an attempt to calm her embarrassment. She dared to look down towards the couched blonde trying to keep a straight face, her emotions betraying her as guilt crawled through them.

"My apologies, it wasn't meant to be that hard" she didn't know why she was apologizing since it was the other at fault, seemingly doing only by impulse.

Eli let out a dry chuckle and slightly wheezed when she straightened back out, her muscles moaning at her in the process. "You certainly didn't hold back my dear."

Umi frowned at the nickname, the other seemed to have made it a habit by calling her things like ' _dear, darling and even things like princess and cute bunny'._ All that which only added more negative emotions towards the blonde. "Don't tempt me into doing it harder next time" she warned, arms crossing to emphasize her seriousness.

Eli's lips stretched back into her signature smirk, a symbol of mischief if Umi ever saw one. "Next time? Are we assuming things there miss Sonoda?"

Umi's eye twitched "despite my... loathing towards you, it is no surprise that we will indeed see each other. We go to the same school after all."

Eli kept her devilish smile and shook her head "why not admit it, you're in love with me."

Umi's breath hitched at how naturally those words came out "if that was true then I wouldn't do my best to keep away from you" she reasoned. Wanting nothing more than departure from this hooligan and go home to relax.

"Now, now darling, you're simply saying that to hide your feelings from me" the blonde countered.

Umi's previous blush started to slowly return "you, you... delinquent! Just leave me alone and try to behave yourself for once!"

The sense of accomplishment overcame Eli like a short lived wave, now that her goal had been established she decided to leave the other during her rage fit. "Yeah, yeah that's all good but I must leave you for another day" deciding to lay down her mark one last time, she reached out for Umi's hand and placed a gently kiss upon the top "please try and not miss my absence." And before the other could catch up with what happened she was already making her way to the exit.

Umi was left flabbergasted, her mind filled with vulgar language that she wanted to voice out but fought against the urge. _Damn that, that... sexy delinquent!"_

 _Wait, what?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ta for all the reviews, comments and favorites. Very much appreciated ^^**

 **Lets share all the EliUmi love~**

* * *

The echoing shriek of the school bell signalled to all students that it was finally time for a break. Some took that opportunity to communicate with others about how boring, interesting and maybe even fun lessons they may have been in.

Umi herself had just emerged from a science test on radioactive decay and was pretty confident with her knowledge on the matter. Revising over and over again until the information was lodged into her brain, making her hand instinctively reveal that information to the questions asked.

Currently making her way down one of the many school corridors, Umi couldn't stop her gaze from falling outside the window to the school grounds and the students that occupied it below. The familiar sight leaving a small smile on her lips. She had witnessed this scene almost every day yet still found it beautiful in some bizarre way.

Tearing her eyes away, she smiled at some lingering students. Some squealing at being recognized by their sempai and others simply smiling or nodding back in greeting.

"Umi-chan!"

Hearing her name being called, she turned her head in search of the culprit. Her questioning gaze softening when it landed on Honoka Kousaka, her vice president and not forgetting childhood friend.

The other girl was running towards her, bread in one hand and a Kotori in the other. Her other friend being helplessly dragged by the others excitement.

"Good morning, Honoka, Kotori" she greeted the pair when they stopped in front of her. Honoka grinning while Kotori was left gasping out her words between breaths.

"We were wondering if you were going to eat with us today" the shorter ginger asked? There seemed to be no questioning tone.

"I can't today" Umi politely declined, despite not knowing if it was a question.

Kotori, finally catching her breath, looked at her friend with disappointed eyes "but you're always working. Shouldn't you take a break?"

Umi could already sense where this conversation was going "that's what happens when you're the student council president. It can't be helped" the older girl stated, nonchalantly readying herself to carry on her journey towards the very room she was heading.

That's when Honoka suddenly clutched at her arm "come on! One break from work won't hurt right?"

A sigh finally got released from its clutches, Umi frowning in exasperation "I wouldn't have to work if my second in command wasn't so lazy."

Honoka's movements froze at the slight insult "but it's so boring! You can't expect me to stay in one place filing papers for an hour!"

"You barely even last an hour" Umi quietly butted in, tone strained by her friends laid back behaviour.

Kotori glanced between the two teens, already feeling the slowly rising tension between them "I'm sure Honoka-chan means well, Umi-chan."

Amber gaze met slightly lighter brown with un-amusement. Her lips forming a frown that made Kotori _really_ regret her input. She released a slightly forced laugh to try and ease Umi's anger.

The archer freed her arm from the gingers grip and took a few steps back "I'm almost done with the papers, you two go and enjoy the rest of break" she urged, emphasizing her point when she turned away and began walking once more.

After her departure, Honoka's worried gaze met Kotori's and they both shared the same look "come on Honoka-chan, I'm sure Umi-chan will hang out with us when she's done."

"… Yeah"

* * *

Umi stretched out her strained back, hand ready to shrivel up from the amount of writing she did in such a small amount of time. The bell being the signal to stop and finally take a break for a short amount of time before note taking will kill it again.

She packed her belongings back into her bag and exited the room, about to turn a corner when a blue blur flashed before her eyes.

It took a few moments for Umi's mind to register what happened before turning towards the direction it was speeding to. Umi's eyes caught a glimpse of a blue jacket before it vanished around the corner.

Umi now had a dilemma. Should she follow just in case it was someone in distress or go back to class to avoid being late?

While her mind was shouting at her to take the latter, her body chose otherwise and began to move on its own accord. Her legs following to where it had run off to.

A feeling of uneasiness washed over her as her brain argued with her body and fought to take over. She unconsciously clutched her bag tighter as her heart made a running leap through her ribs, bombarding the rest of her body as all pulse points began to throb.

It didn't take her long to each the corner and come face to face with the door leading to the toilets. She eyed the door for a good few moments before reaching out a slightly shaking hand and pushing it open vaguely, peering into the room.

And, just like before, the familiar blue jacket landed in her sights, its hood blocking any chance of recognizing the person it covered as they lent over the sink. The running water from the tap being untouched as the mystery person stared at it as if in a trance.

Umi seemed to have been in a trance herself, the person somewhat mesmerising her for unknown reasons.

The rest of her body finally joined her as she waited for the door to close before calling out "hello?"

As expected, the other jumped at the sudden voice, a strangled sound escaping as they bolted 'round.

It was then when Umi's body felt like it had become limp, every muscle frozen and unwilling to move. Her eyes were fixed on another pair, both filled with intensity as neither blinked it away.

"Ayase-san?"

The other was in a mix between shocked and nervous. Signs of her blonde locks falling over her face from the confines from her hood, stained darker by the large gash on her cheek. Bruises framed her face, ranging from dark blue to purple, each were equally enough to make the student council president wince from how painful they looked.

"What do you want?" the other seemed to have found her voice, tone hidden and private, not wanting the other girl to see the pain she was obviously in.

After all, Ayase Eli was not weak. She refused to be. Especially in front of someone like Umi.

Having someone who is better at you in pretty much everything seeing you in your weakness was just cruel. It was, in Eli's mind, just another excuse they can use against you.

"Hey."

The voice was closer than before, softer too. It made Eli flinch more than when Umi first spoke. The delinquent turned until her wavering ocean eyes landed on the archer, the other was holding out a handkerchief.

It was enough to make Eli smirk sourly "what's this? Is the prez actually helping me?"

The words unfazed Umi, her mind was set on helping the other despite the large amount dislike she had for the blonde. But like always, Eli thought she could charm and seduce her way out of things.

Well, Umi was in no mood for it now.

She walked closer to Eli, the other caught off guard by the sudden movement and jumped back until she was against the sink. Pinned between the cold basin and the pleasingly warm student council president.

Using her strength from years of archery and kendo, Umi kept Eli still while she gently patted away small droplets of blood that had fallen from their perch on Eli's cheek. Her eyes hardening when it was clear how beaten the blonde actually was.

Eli, on the other hand, was completely stunned by the sudden boldness from the raven haired girl, her eyes wide like saucers as they stayed glued to the female before her. Taking in the unusual close proximity they were in. But, she let the other finish what she was doing, cursing every time Umi would add a little too much pressure to her injured face. And every time Umi would mumble out a small apology before continuing.

Once the blood from the cut stopped falling, Umi ran the reddened cloth under the tap, her frown deepening at the amount that was on there from such a large gash.

Eli stayed silent and watched the others movement closely. This rare occurrence seeming to put both parties at a loss for words.

Umi squeezed the cloth when most of Eli's blood was gone placing it back into her pocket before looking dead straight into the Eli's tired eyes.

"I don't need to know what happened" she stated, knowing it was the right choice as the other averted her gaze. "And I'll let this one slide for now" and that got the others attention again.

"But-"

"-But nothing. It's clear to see you aren't in the right mood to explain yourself so I won't pester you about it" Umi then crossed her arms "but at least try and keep yourself from doing this again. Because next time it will be reported."

Eli dropped her head with a slight nod, her hand reaching up to pull down her hood and unleash the golden tresses within. It slightly surprised Umi to see them freely rather than in their usual ponytail. But she chose not to comment.

"Now, go and rest."

"Eh?!"

Umi sighed "you look like you're about to collapse at any moment, do yourself a favour and rest before that happens" she explained.

But this was where the blonde drew the line. Despite the fact that the order was meant in her favour, she became stubborn. Already deciding that she had shown far too much weakness to her enemy.

"I don't need rest" she retorted, placing her hands casually into her jacket pockets.

Umi's eye twitched, and here she thought she was actually getting somewhere "fine, your choice. But don't blame me when you're lying on the ground and unable to get back up."

"Fine by me" mumbled the blonde, rolling her eyes at the (in her mind) others over exaggerated words.

She wasn't weak, and she will prove that to the archer.

"So stubborn!" Umi grunted as she grabbed her bag and left the blonde alone to her own devices.

That moment beginning to spite Eli as dizziness began to kick in, the world around her seeming to spin and making her nauseated.

Her hand reached out to grab something, _anything_ and help her stop the whirling feeling from within. Her knees giving way as she fell to her feet with a 'thud' eyes trying to focus her surrounds but failing despite their best efforts.

No. She wasn't weak, she could handle this. Her pride told her so.

But every attempt she made sent her back to the floor or hurling over in pain.

"U-mi-"

* * *

The world around her was soft and warm. That very sensation you would get after a tiring day and you finally reach your bed. Your limbs would relax and the sensation would slowly lull you into slumber. She could gradually feel her body reawakening and twitching as it began to regain feeling. A soothing feeling embraced her and she wanted nothing more than to clasp onto it.

"Ayase-san?"

 _Ah, I'm in heaven._

Eli tried to open her eyes but the light made her close them again. Why was it so bright? Where was she?

This time she slowly fluttered them awake, her sight landing on a white sky that surrounded her. The smell of medication filling her nose.

"Ayase-san?"

Eli bit by bit turned until blue re-entered her vision, the colour standing out boldly against the white background.

"U-mi?"

The student council president was hunched over on a chair beside the bed she was lying on, the archer seeming to be in a good deal of distress.

"I'd hate to tell you I told you so."

Despite the fact that the comment was meant to spite her, she couldn't stop the rising grin "yeah, yeah."

Umi became displeased by the tone "you're just lucky I decided to come back."

"And, if I may ask, what made you come back?" the smug comment followed a very pleasing reaction when the archer's cheeks became crimson.

"Stupid, delinquent!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Eli was currently walking, maybe even dawdling as she made her way home. She had just finished another after school detention and the mood she was currently in wasn't the best she's ever been in._

 _The sky above was painted with an array of stars, the small diamond like objects glistening gloriously as they watched her back during the cold winter night. The sounds of people, like her, were returning home, filled her ears. Perhaps from a party of some sought by the way their speech was slurred._

 _Taking a quick backwards glance towards what seemed like a tiny zombie apocalypse, Eli became slightly annoyed at their outspoken conversation but chose to ignore them as she hurried her pace._

 _Maybe it was from the loud bellowing laughter behind her, or maybe even the dragged out day itself. But a painful throb vibrated throughout her head and she clutched at it as if to physically remove it._

 _Turning her head, Eli stole another quick glance towards the drunken idiots, just catching a glimpse of their features as they struggled to keep their balance and not fall onto their faces._

 _It seemed that the two males were following her, whether they knew it themselves she couldn't be sure. Still, she ventured on into the night, the uncomfortable thump in her chest echoing into her ears as she suddenly became more alert of her surroundings. Her mind playing through different scenarios that could happen at any given moment. She became very aware that she would watch every vehicle that passes, subtly glancing to see if it would slow down. She almost froze when a car slowed down beside her, only to catch her breath again when she realized that it was simply letting another one pass._

 _She hated how infuriatingly afraid she was right now._

 _She remembered when her friend told her that she was like a city fox, seemingly only appearing at night when outside of school and so sly that you wouldn't know she was there. Eli kind of liked the idea of that, foxes were known for their skill to manipulate others and use their wit to get out of situations they don't want to be in._

 _She reached into her pocket to check the time on her phone when the loud sound of a bottle smashing echoed through her body, all her nerves going haywire and leaving her muscles to tense uncontrollably. The two males who had been lingering behind her had seemed to have finally lost the ability to walk as they rolled on the floor before the sound of snores entered her hearing. A curse weaved its way out of her mouth and she turned back around before carrying on her way._

 _She was almost home now, through an alley and turn a corner and she could finally rest her aching body._

 _But just as she reached the entrance, she felt a cold gust of wind push her away, almost as if warning her to not enter. She would have perhaps listened if it weren't for the fact she was tired and this was the quickest way home._

 _Stuffing her hands into the warmth of her pockets, Eli ventured on into the dark abyss of the alley way._

 _"Well, well, if it isn't the city fox"_

 _A cold, feminine hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder, a light amount of pressure bringing her face to face with a pair of glowing emeralds that stared right into her very soul. Their owner forming a slight smirk._

 _Eli may be a predator, but even she couldn't beat a wolf._

 _"Toudou Erena"_

 _The one and only person who she hated more than that up-tight student council president. Which, if you were wondering, is definitely a lot._

 _Feeling the absence of warmth on her shoulder, Eli snapped her eyes to the other female, her lips twitching to release the awakening snarl underneath. She wanted nothing more than to voice her obvious hatred towards Erena, shouting, screaming and more than enough swearing. But knowing both herself and the other female, it would only end with violence and in the state she was in, well, she definitely didn't want to lose against the purple haired girl._

 _Exasperation overtook her system and Eli began to lose her patience. It seemed simply going home was a luxury for her._

 _Erena took a step forward and ended up completely in the blonde's field of vision, her instincts telling her to hit and run from the danger lurking far too closely for her liking._

 _The female before her with those nerving emerald orbs that never showed any sign of what she was actually feeling stared right into her own azure ones, it was as if she was trying to suss out Eli's thoughts and emotions, anything to feel the girl's fear as more of the scene unraveled._

 _"What? Too afraid?" the purple haired girl teased, leaning slightly closer and sending Eli back._

 _"Shut it! I'm simply heading home."_

 _Erena's smirk widened "oh? Is that so?"_

 _Eli finally released a slight growl "just go away already!"_

 _And just like that her vision went black._

* * *

Eli awoke with a jolt, cursing when a sharp pain split through her head. The dream replaying itself as she clutched at her head. The feeling of the fabric from the bandage reminding her that the dream, was in fact real.

A shaky breath was released as she collapsed back into her pillow, the soft cushion embracing her head enough to make her feel a little better.

She turned her head until her gaze landed onto her bedside clock, the time only making her groan even more. But now that she had awoken, she had no chance of falling back to slumber.

Straining her muscles, Eli rolled off the side of her bed and reached up to bury a hand within her messy blonde locks, a yawn erupting from her mouth.

She caught a glimpse of herself from the mirror at the other end of her room, the blonde looking back grinning at the sight she was seeing.

"Well… better keep the prez's promise"

* * *

 _"Stupid, delinquent!"_

 _Eli grinned at the flushed Umi and pulled back the covers, soon to regret the sudden movement when her vision went blurry._

 _"Hey! Don't push yourself, idiot" Umi warned, reaching out and gently holding the top of Eli's arm to help her steady her balance._

 _The blonde released a pained chuckle, un-intentionally leaning into the archer's warmth and ultimately making the other blush._

 _"W-what do you think you're doing, now's not the time for that"_

 _If Eli was completely honest, she had absolutely no idea what Umi was on about. Simply enjoying the heat that was radiating from the other female._

 _"You're warm~" the blonde cooed, burying her face into Umi's mediocre chest. And, as predicted, earning her a chop to the head._

 _"Ow, ow, ow, watch it!"_

 _"It was your own fault" Umi huffed, crossing her arms for emphasis._

 _Eli rubbed the new soar part, mumbling a few incoherent words under her breath._

 _"But. I need you to promise me something" Umi suddenly became serious, her gaze hardening far more than usual._

 _Eli looked at her curiously, just barely restraining herself from commenting when she noticed the slight pinkness in the others cheeks._

 _"Just be here at school tomorrow"_

* * *

And so here we are, getting dressed far more early that usual and readying herself for school, or to be more exact, for Umi.

She silently made her way through the house so she wouldn't wake any of the other inhabitants.

The morning air was fresh and chilly. It made the blonde want to breathe as much of it in as possible as she strolled through the empty streets.

As she made her way through the very familiar alley, Eli kept her eyes forward and practically sped walked through it.

It wasn't long before the main school building appeared in her sights, the sight seeming to make her more relaxed that angered. Which was definitely weird.

She crossed the road leading to the gates and an accustomed figure landed in her field of vision.

"Oh Umi~"

"E-Eli!?"

 _Did she just call me…?_

* * *

 **A/N I personally hate walking home alone and almost faint when I hear something. But it's kind of funny since I prefer the night to the day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Would you guys beleive me if I said that I wanted this story to be serious?... Me either.**

* * *

 _"E-Eli!?"_

 _Did she just call me…?_

Eli stared at the girl before her for a good few moments, the time around her seeming like it was waiting for her to catch up with what just happened. "Come agai-"

"-Idiot!"

She never got a chance to speak properly as the steaming council president yelled at her before turning around and storming off in a huff. Figures. The only time she makes it to school on time and she was yelled at. Maybe she should just go back home and pretend she wasn't there to begin with. After all it's not like Umi would come to her house by herself just to some and collect her for truancy.

The blonde released a sigh and flung her bag over her shoulder, her gaze wandering between the gates and the school. Screw it.

She was already here, might as well try and survive another day of learning. With that in mind she pulled on her tie to loosen the fabric and started to stomp towards the child version of prison, her mood seeming to worsen with each step.

She wandered the empty halls, peeking into the deserted classrooms and wondering why anyone was at school even before the teachers were. It was stupid and that was all.

But then it hit her. The only good thing about this situation.

She was alone with Umi… Just her and the president… With no one else around… Alone… With… Umi…

With a skip in the other direction, Eli's feet pounded against the floor as she raced towards the council room.

Reaching the very room within a matter of seconds. She grinned to herself and caught her breath before raising a hand to knock on the door. Not waiting for an answer as she simply let herself into the room.

"Oh, Umi~ don't mind me I was jus-"

Her gaze landed on the president, perhaps, depending on the person, was either a really good or really bad time.

Umi was standing in the middle of the room, her skirt placed on a nearby chair with what seemed like a damp stain.

Eli, being the person she is, found it was her responsibility to take it how she normally would. "Oh my, did I come at a bad time?"

Umi's face lit up like a firework, her cheeks turning to the darkest shade of red that was humanly possible. "N-n-n-n-no! I-i-it's not w-what it looks l-l-like." Umi was quick to cover herself up, even though she still had her underwear on.

"No, no. I get it, we all have our urges."

Umi waved her arms in desperation, her face, if possible, going even redder as she tried to form a string of words that would explain herself. "I t-t-t-told you that it's not what it looks like!"

It didn't take long for the embarrassment to flip to anger. The president seeming ready to knock the blonde out there and then. "I spilt some hot tea on me, that's all."

But even with the explanation out on the table, Eli seemed to ignore the others words and signed her own death wish by continuing her teasing. "Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

Umi's body seemed to tremble with rage, her hands bawling into fists as she glared towards the other female. "Despite how hard it is to believe, you're only a year older than me."

Eli tilted her head to the side, placing a finger to her lips to feign innocence. "Hm? Age has nothing to do with it. I just prefer using the old fashioned terms. But if you prefer using your tea metaphor then please don't let my opinion stop you."

That didn't seem to help the situation in the slightest. Only serving to make the blonde's death more painful and tortuous.

She gave Eli a sweet smile that hid the bitter truth behind it "like I said, all I did was spill a beverage onto my skirt. I have no idea where that… imaginative idea of yours came from but please do erase it."

Eli returned the smile, her tone just as honey coated "oh? All I am saying is that such things is only natural, nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"And what might that be?"

The rising severity that the situation is getting to seemed to make the air still, as if it were waiting for someone to make the first move. It was canine against canine. The fox with her quick wits and the wolf with her natural stubbornness. Both had enough intelligence to out the other and both had the physical strength to pack a punch.

Umi grabbed her skirt, ignoring the still slightly damp material as she pulled it up. She rolled her up sleeves and then continued to glare at the other as Eli still held her smile.

"Care to take this outside, Ayase-san?"

"Oh, so it's 'Ayase-san' now is it?"

"T-this morning was merely an accident."

Eli held her tongue and tilted her head to the side, "but I liked it when you called me by my first name. It was… enticing."

Umi's brow twitched and she began to crack her knuckles to cover up her embarrassment. "I'm going to knock such thoughts out of the filth ridden mind of yours."

Eli's smile finally faltered into a smirk, her eyes showing that she wasn't going to back out of this. She could finally show the president that she was better at than her at something. She was older, she demanded the respect the president refused to give her.

"You're on prez, I hope you're ready to be beaten to the ground."

Maybe she should've agreed to a game of checkers or something that wasn't physical.

* * *

"Ow…"

Umi stood before her with a proud expression on her face, beating the blonde in the fight definitely boosted her ego and added more bragging rights.

"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. You can definitely take a hit, Eli."

The older female simply grumbled under her breath. The salt being rubbed into the wound only making her more annoyed. "Yeah, well. I let you win."

Umi couldn't stop the laugh even if she wanted to, the face the blonde was pulling could be considered cute to someone that wasn't Umi.

"Hey?"

Umi looked at her curiously, "what?"

"I noticed that you've been calling me Eli. I like it."

"Screw you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, I know the last chapter had the tea accident but come one people, Get your heads out of the gutter!**

 **Though I can't say much, the part was particularly fun to write.**

* * *

Tic… Tic… Tic.

Oceanic eyes glued themselves to the moving hand of the clock, the dull repetitive noise making her want to flip her desk and leave. Who would have thought it? The sound of a clock actually being more interesting than someone talking. Should she have been seated next to the window then her gaze would more than likely always be looking out of it.

But, she kept to her guns and soldiered through the torture. Somewhere deep within her murky mind, Eli would have probably preferred being whipped… That sounded weirder than she thought.

Anyway, back to the clock.

Tic… Tic… Tic.

She, not so gracefully, face planted her desk.

"Ayase-san, as much as I know how hard it must be for you to stay here. I would at least appreciate it if you'd not make it so obvious."

The sound of muffled snickers filled the room as Eli lifted her head, placing it on her palm instead.

"Thank you." And with that, her teacher carried on.

Despite being a few rows away, Eli averted her attention to the world outside. Most of the picture obviously being blocked by the few students in the way. The sting from her little tussle with the president still moaning at her. The blonde knew that the other did archery and all that, but damn could that high 'n mighty prez pack a punch.

And why, exactly, was she thinking of the girl right now? As if this morning couldn't get any duller, her arch nemesis started evading her thoughts. Well, this just wouldn't do. Maybe if she hit her head hard enough then she could knock herself out? That would stop little Miss President from being in her mind.

Maybe not such a good idea.

Then what else was there?! The last thing she wanted was to think of Sonoda Umi of all people. Why couldn't it have been someone she actually licked, someone like…

Okay, maybe she didn't have many friends. Still, by this point anyone would be better.

With a heavy sigh, the blonde reckoned that she might as well pay some attention to whatever the old man was rambling on about.

* * *

With the heavenly sound of the bell filling her ears, Eli could finally breathe and relax her bored mind. And maybe pick an argument with some underclassmen since she had the time and it would probably cheer her up.

With a good stretch, the blonde threw the un-used books into her bag and bolted out of the classroom, not bothering with the students that where unfortunate to get in her way. "Now, what to do" Eli scanned the halls, her inner city fox allowing her to pick out the perfect target that could extinguish her thirst.

She stopped in her tracks when red hair could be spotted down the hallway. The girl being easily noticeable within the sea of students.

"Perfect."

Slowly making her way towards the unsuspecting prey, Eli's eyes took in the younger girl. She was fairly tall, not far off her own height. Her built was definitely feminine, a sign of beauty should Eli have ever seen one. A rare jewel amongst the dirt and sand. When the girl turned, Eli was quick to notice the sharp curves of her eyes and the colour was definitely mesmerising. This was certainly going to be fun.

Stopping just short of the red head, Eli continued to eye the other, earning the younger girls attention.

"What are you looking at?"

Eli smirked, her eyes new a good challenge when they saw one. "Me? Sorry, I was just admiring the beauty before me."

The blonde was quick to pick up the small blush. Her grin widening when the other averted her gaze and twirled a strand of her hair.

"Idiot, what do you think you're saying?"

Eli took a step closer, making sure to break off any escape routes. "What's this? Does the young lady not know of her beauty?" Eli leaned closer still, her face only a few inches away from the younger girls. "May I know your name?"

The first year retreated against the lockers behind her, finding the other to be too close for comfort, "a-and why should I tell you that?"

Eli licked her lips, narrowed her eyes and closed off more of the space. She could now feel the others warm breath mingling with hers and the erratic heartbeat could be noticed through the quick vibrations of her chest. "I am your darling sempai, no?"

The other's eyes widened slightly, "b-bweh?!"

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"You're older than me?"

"… Eh?"

"Ayase-san…"

Oh… shit.

Turning her attention away from the first year, her gaze landed on a not so happy looking school president.

"Ah, yes?"

Umi crossed her arms and stared the blonde delinquent down. She had turned a corner to witness the scene and she definitely wasn't pleased by it. At all. "Do we need another beating?"

Eli visibly paled, removing her arms away and walking back from the very confused first year. "A-ah, that won't be necessary."

When the council president took one step forward, Eli was quick to make her retreat. "Sorry, my dear princess, maybe another time." She winked towards the red head before making her leave. Only serving to make the girl the more confused.

"I apologize for her behaviour." Umi sighed as she made her way towards the younger female, giving her an apologetic smile. "She doesn't know how to behave."

Maki blinked, "who is she?"

It was Umi's turn to blink, everyone knew who the blonde delinquent was. Or, so she thought, "her name is Ayase Eli. She's, believe it or not, a third year."

Maki looked back to where Eli had left, the empty corridor surprisingly quiet despite it being break. "I see."

Umi smiled sympathetically, "you're Maki right? Nishikino Maki?"

"E-eh?! Um, yes?"

Umi reached out her hand, "pleasure to meet you, I'm Sonoda Umi."

Maki took the hand for a quick shake. Umi gave her one last smile before returning to her duties and leaving her alone.

"Maki-nya~"

"Rin? Hanayo? What do you want?"

"Hm? Did something happen Maki-chan?"

"… I don't know."

* * *

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Eli stopped in her tracks. The low voice seeming to drip with venom as its owner released her fangs. Maybe she should have just left the school completely when Umi caught her the first time.

"Uh? Just sorting her uniform." She quickly replied, adjusting her targets tie and shooing her away. "See? Nothing to-"

"-Ayase-san."

"Y-yes?"

Umi took a few steps forward, her eyes closed and arms folded. "How many times must I remind you before it actually sticks to that thick skull of yours?!"

Eli flinched and averted her gaze. "Why do you have to be such a bitch about it?" The words had left her lips without even realizing it, her hand reaching up to clamp itself around her mouth as she stared in horror at the president.

Umi had a very sweet look upon her features, her arms were placed around her back and her head was tilted slightly.

Oh, she's dead.

When the final bell of the day had rung, and all the students had left for the day. A terrified scream of horror could be heard on the school grounds as the demon president was released on the blonde delinquent.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter had fallen, transforming the streets of Tokyo into the white winter wonderland. The crystal like snow enveloping the city like a clingy lover, enveloping everything it could touch. The students of Otonokizaka had all changed into their winter clothing as the cream colored vests made each appear like a little reindeer, wandering through the snow.

Umi sat within the warmth of her classroom, peeking down at the dimly lit school yard below. The sight of the awakened horizon coming into view, the reaching rays of light creeping through the tall buildings and melting the snow in its wake.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

"Umi-chan~!"

Tentatively leaving the morning behind, Umi turned in search for the culprit, her gaze landing on Kotori how was sat at the desk behind her."Good morning, Kotori. How are you?"

Her childhood friend smiled, removing the light grey gloves from her hands."I'm fine, Umi-chan. Thank you."

It was then Umi noticed the absence of another and she turned to Kotori questioningly."Where is Honoka?"

The smile on the others faced faltered slightly, her cheeks becoming strained at keep hold of it."Honoka-chan? Is she not here?"

The student president merely raised an eyebrow, knowing what the other was trying to do."Kotori." Her voice was low, dangerous sound. Like a low growl of warning, the boom of thunder.

The smile now gone, Kotori placed her head onto the desk."She went sledging last night and caught a cold. She's at home, resting."

That was so… Honoka.

Umi sighed, rubbing her temple. Class had not even started and she was already feeling the signs of a headache."I should have known. That's so like her."

Kotori giggled at that,"you know Honoka-chan, she does this every year. Remember that time she tried to impress those girls and ended up colliding with a tree instead."

The archer chuckled."I still can't believe it worked though, she even got a number off of one of them." She shook her head, her ginger haired friend was too impulsive for it to be considered healthy. And yet, Umi would never want her childhood friend to change, either of them.

"Umi-chan?"

Looking back towards her friend, Umi gave her a smile. She really was thankful to have them in her life."Yes Kotori? What is it?"

The ashen haired girl seemed skeptical, like she didn't know how to voice her thoughts,"I-"

"-All right class settle down."

"Ugh, godforsaken weather, I'd rather be in fucking detention."

One person who didn't like winter, was Ayase Eli. You would think, haven lived in Russia she would be used to it, and she was, that didn't mean she had to like it however.

She had decided to skip her morning classes, and now that lunch had arrived, she had to stay outdoors to avoid being caught by the teachers. The only reason she had stayed at school was because she had no way of getting into her home, and she didn't want to run the risk of bumping into Erena again.

"You, sometimes I wonder to myself why I even bother with you at all."

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, Eli lazily turned her head to look at the school president. As usual she didn't look impressed, with her hands placed on either hips and an eyebrow raised in silent frustration.

"Then why keep bothering? You're the only one who does."

"It is my job to do so, you already know this."

The blonde clicked her tongue, taking a few steps closer towards the other girl."But I'm a nuisance right? A little splinter that won't leave you alone." Eli grinned slightly,"even you will give up at some point."

"You see, Ayase, that is where you are wrong."

"Hm? Is that so? Then, please, do enlighten me on why that is the case." Her words didn't falter, but it felt like Umi's voice had shook her entire system. Like a clap of thunder has rocked her insides.

"I have been told many times of my stubbornness. That means I will not give in to the first persistent person to fight back." She then paused slightly, averting her gaze."I've spent too much time with Honoka to allow that to happen."

"'Scuse me?"

Umi shook her head,"it does not matter. Just know this," with her arms now crossed and her eyes seeming to glow like a wavering fire in the breeze, Sonoda Umi had never looked so… beautiful."I will not give up on you, Ayase Eli."

Eli was left utterly speechless.

Her body stiffened, something other than the cold weather making her skin go numb as butterflies danced around her belly. Without even thinking she reached out, grabbing into the others wrist and pushing her back against the school building. Her movements as quick as lighting.

Umi was flabbergasted,what does this delinquent think she is doing?

Her free hand instinctivelypushed at the taller girls shoulder. Her knee lifting to strike her in the stomach. She was cornered, a feeling she does not like one bit, especially by someone like the blonde before her.

Eli looked down at the student council president, the lightning in her azure eyes watching as thunderclouds built up in Umi's bright embers.

A thunderstorm was building.

"Umi-chan! Where are you~?"

"It would be wise to let me go, Ayase."

The blonde delinquent did as she was told, backing away silently before disappearing around the side of the school building.

"Umi-chan?"

"… I'm coming, Kotori."

 **A/N Again I must apologise for my inactivity, college courses do that to you. Anyway~ here we have the 6th chapter of 'I'll Steal Your Heart' and critisicm is welcome (I'm still learning after all) and I hope you have enjoyed the ride so far**

Rio over and out

Edit: ihavenoidea it's good to see you again you lil' nugget


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N It's our beloved Umi-chan's birthday, I hope she doesn't get too ravished. But I give you the EliUmi goodness in the meantime~**

* * *

 _Eli watched as the school president made her way over to her friend, her mind still in over drive with what just happened. Had the archer really meant all those things she said? mayne she was just saying such things to maintain her image of giving a damn._

 _Eli shrugged. She couldn't care less anyway._

* * *

That particular incident happened over a month ago now and yet she hadn't managed to erase it from her mind. Eli knew that she would have more than likely have kissed the other if they hadn't been interrupted… wouldn't she have? That's usually what she would have done. But with Sonoda Umi? Maybe a good headbutt but a kiss? Eli scoffed. No way.

She had been avoiding the student council president anyway, seeing the other girl made her head ache. Grumbling, the blonde continued to wander down the almost empty street, it wasn't dark yet, but the sun was only just peaking over the horizon, casting the sky a beautiful mixture of orange and pink.

Once again she was arriving home after a detention, still arguing that it wasn't her fault that the teacher had somehow ended up playing some rather indecent music while in lesson. But since he didn't want to get the blame, he had passed on the blame to the blonde delinquent to save himself. Keeping the curses in her mind, Eli had enforced the fact with a very colorful set of words, which only ended up with her in even more detentions.

"Screw school…"She really did wonder why she bothered sometimes. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Eli cast a quick glance to the other side of the street, almost tripping when she caught a familiar sight.

"Well now," she grinned,"what do we have here?"

Speaking of the council president, it seemed the archer had found herself succumbing to Kotori's puppy dog eyes once again and was now trying on dresses for her birthday. Time to have some fun.

Embarrassed amber eyes looked at herself in the mirror, cheeks a dark crimson at what she was seeing."K-Kotori don't you think this is a little too… revealing?"

Her friend simply clasped her hands together and smiled,"it looks wonderful on you, Umi-chan!"

"B-but…"

"Simplydivine."

Umi jolted when a sultry voice spoke behind her, eyes widening when blonde hair and cheeky blue eyes were spotted in the mirror.

"Ayase! W-what do you think you're doing here!" The new and sudden appearance of the delinquent only served to make the young archer even more embarrassed. She found herself freezing when she noticed the rather hungry look behind Eli's gaze, watching as those blue eyes looked her up and down.

"Simply admiring the view, darling~"Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

Stalking ever closer, Eli's hands began to wander, making the young Sonoda tense up under her touch. The blonde then turned to Umi's friend, giving her a smirk and wink as she circled her arms around the raven haired girls waist, basking the feel of Umi's body against hers. "I see you're trying to steal away my girlfriend, so sorry to enlighten you but she's all mine."

She grinned when Kotori's face darkened slightly, only to quickly force out a smile. "You never told me about this Umi-chan~"

"Thats because it isn't true!" Unwrapping the blonde's arms, Umi jabbed her elbow into the blonde's side and turned around. "I do not know what you are thinking but please do not throw lies around."

Eli chuckled, "and I thought what we had was special." She took another step closer, catching the archers wrists before she could hot her again, leaning her face closer still. Once she was close enough, the delinquent began whispering into Umi's ear. "I wasn't lying, you do look stunning in that dress." She pulled away afterwards, laughing at the flushed face. She was smart enough to realize that now would be the best time to take her leave,"until next time, my love~!"

Umi, with her fists clenched, glared at the blonde's back as she left."That…" She took in a deep breath and held her tongue,"shameless delinquent." She turned back to Kotori,"do not listen to her, she simply enjoys making my life tortuous."

Her friend giggled,"she certainly has skill in pushing your buttons."

The archer sighed,"she only wants to get a reaction." Umi then smiled."I am just glad she doesn't possess your puppy dog eyes Kotori." That certainly earned a giggle from her childhood friend.

"Let's hurry up and meet up with Honoka, I'm sure all the food will be gone by the time we get there."

"No doubt." Umi sighed, shaking her head. She began making her way towards the dressing area until she suddenly stopped and looked back towards Kotori, picking up the slightly crestfallen face."Kotori?"

"Hm?" The ashen haired girl was quick to perk up at her name being called, smiling at Umi's."I'm okay Umi-chan, just lost in thought."

Still not quite satisfied but choosing not to argue, Umi nodded and made her way to the dressing room, quickly getting changed before making it back to Kotori.

"Alright let's go."

"Oh Elichi~!"

Jolting on the spot, Eli huffed when she saw who it was that had suddenly embraced her from behind."Nozomi, let go."

"Wow, ain't you grumpy." The high pitched tone of her best friend seemed to calm her somewhat."You didn't even snap at me for using the nickname you hate so much. What's up?"

The blonde shrugged."Nothing's up, just minding my own business. You should try it sometime."

Nozomi grinned."Looks like someone has theblues~"

Eli's eye twitched as she began glaring towards her friend."I swear to God another word out of you and I'll shove you up someone's ass." Rolling her eyes when Nozomi started to laugh.

"You are so whipped Elichi."


End file.
